


Entity's Obsession

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette/Jake, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: The Entity suddenly gets attached to Dwight.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Dwight's lungs burned as he finally hid behind a few tires. The overwhelming heartbeat finally leaving him. His body throbbed with the pain of the hook that was once embedded in him, as well as the bruised cuts he received from the killer bat. 

The doctor. He could still feel the effect of the creatures electricity, crawling at his brain. Making him numb and crazy as he finally forced himself up stumbling towards... 

Dwight really didn't know. Already he had witnessed Meg sacrificed on the hook. And then Jake soon after electrocuted, an unnatural grin trapped on his face while his gaze remained lifeless. Two of Dwight's oldest friends, down. The fourth survivor Bill, got him off the hook, but they both ran a different direction. The doctor following the old man instead of Dwight. 

The round however was clearly lost. 4 Generators still remained and the distant cry of the old man going down, burnt the last of Dwight's dwindling hope. It was at this point that a survivor should look for a hatch but instead, Dwight stumbled towards a red locker. Crawling inside with a whimper as he closed it gently behind him. 

Even if he did find the hatch, he would just return to the fire and soon another match. It never seemed to end. Especially for him. He did more trials then anyone and seemed to die the most as well. It was all so exhausting. He wasn't a fan of being killed but he felt in a mood, as he crouched down to his knees. Pulling them against his chest as he whimpered at the wounds he still felt. 

No sooner did he do this before he felt a shockwave flow through the arena. No doubt Bill officially being dead now. Unable to stop a sob from escaping him he curled up even tighter against himself. He didn't often get a chance to breakdown like this, especially since the survivors viewed him as the leader. For reasons he still didn't understand. 

He knew he could be found at any moment but he seemed even numb to the heartbeat at this point as he just whimpered and sobbed. Eventually growing tired, his limbs feeling heavy from both his emotions and his wounds that were still bleeding. Coating his once white shirt in it. The whole locker smelling coppery making him feel sick. Still he stayed. Eyes growing droopy despite the still real threat. 

Maybe if he fell asleep, it would hurt less when the killer killed him. He wished he was fighting Michael. A knife through the heart seemed so peaceful at the moment. 

Soon his head lolled to the side as he finally fell asleep. Pleasant dreams didn't follow him as he imagined the many gruesome ways he could and had been murdered. But he still slept none the less. Oblivious to the spider like daggers growing out from around the locker. The entity swarming the Male as its claws poised to strike. To claim the nervous leader once again. 

However, for once the being paused. Claws still poised but more focused on the young man. Its favorite. Although Dwight didn't know that. It's why it always chose Dwight for challenges. Loving to receive the Male again and again. He was always dead, simply being food, but for some reason the being hesitated. 

The Entity many viewed as a mindless brutal being. But that wasn't true. It had thoughts, emotions even. It fed off of them. It observed the survivors, the killers. The trails being both a source of food for the being and a source of learning. It had never been this close to a survivor without killing it however. The creature watching Dwight as his chest lifted up and down, oblivious to the God-like creatures gaze. 

The entity heard the killer approach, knowing the surivor would be sacrificed soon. Be food to be fed to the being. Reaching out with a claw towards Dwight however, it found itself running the claw against the mans cheek. Surprised when Dwight unconsciously nuzzled back, a whine escaping him. 

Taking the claw back the being was surprised. It knew humans were affectionate had even witnessed it when he left the survivors without a trail. Friendships and human bonding happened which it didn't understand but also didn't stop. He saw it though. He watched as Jake nuzzled against Claudette. Or the way Nea held Meg. He knew all the survivors names and who they were close to. All of them had one or many that they showed affection to. 

All but one. The one that just absentminded showed affection to the Entity. As the locker was suddenly jarred open revealing the twisted face of Herman. And startling Dwight into a terrified awareness. The Entity's claws finally shot forward. Piercing the mans heart, absorbing his shock and pain. As the Doctor looked on in disappointment.

Claiming the Survivor once again. The Entity returned The Doctor back to his cage while he absorbed the rest of Dwight. The human finally being able to return to the others. The Entitys claws brushing over his body as it revived and returned him to the camp. 

\----------

Waking up from a kill always hurt. Especially when being killed by the Entity. One always returning feeling cold and off. As Dwight reformed in an orange glow. The other survivors looked over. Some a bit curious as he finished respawning.

"Took you a long time to get sacrificed." Meg noted. Raising an eyebrow at the nervous leader. 

Looking over at her, Dwight felt his cheeks redden slightly. He had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep mid trial. There was no way he was going to admit that to her. "I uh, hid well." He lied. 

"What about that timer the Entity puts on us. It wasn't there this time?" She asked unconvinced. 

Dwight was confused by that. How long had he been asleep. "It counted down. I was killed by the timer." He said. Or at least he assumed he was, first he saw the doctor and then suddenly he felt the familiar claw pierce him. 

Meg still looked wary but her attention soon drifted as Nea suddenly respawned. The girl heading over to her immediately and pulling her into a hug. Dwight looked away before it could get too awkward. Getting to his feet nobody really noticed as he went to the outskirts of the fire. Going into the mist and sitting down next to a rock. It was cold over here but as the other survivors arrived he found he didn't feel much for socializing. 

It seemed everyone had paired off. Whether it be close friends or lovers in a few peoples cases. Yet Dwight didn't have that bond with anyone. Most people tolerated. Some even respected and liked him but he still was the odd one out. Which hurt cause he really was trying to be friendly with them all. 

But as most things in his life. He was always pushed aside or a butt of a joke instead. Sighing, he pulled out his notepad before deciding just to write. Sometimes he wrote important things. Strategies, ways to combat killers and organize the survivors more efficiently. He didn't feel like that right now and instead wrote an extremely self indulgent thing. 

Just each of his friends coming up and congratulating or saying they loved him or were happy to have him in their life. Seemed like a weird thing to write but it calmed the nervous leader. As he just became lost with the fake emotions he wrote down. Becoming lost in his own fantasies, where he always saved them. They ended up loving him even more. Hugging him, getting him a cake. 

The dream was shattered though as a snap caused his pencil to break. A smudge being left in its wake. Such a simple thing but at the moment so devastating. Without thinking, he threw the pencil, frustrated as he pulled his knees up to his chest. His fantasy broken. 

His eyes caught movement however, as to his surprise the pencil rolled back. Stopping right near his shoe. The tip sharpened just the way he liked it. Nervous, he reached out before picking up the pencil. Looking the direction it came but not seeing anything but fog. 

Clutching the pencil, he looked back down at it. Wondering if he was imagining anything. Unable to shake the feeling of being watched he then turned back towards the fire. Leaving the woods and fog behind him.


	2. Pt. 2

Another trial but this one was going surprisingly better. That was.. if your name wasn't Dwight. Panicked grunts escaped him as he tried desperately to escape the trap hooked into his leg. Finally with a loud snap it released but the deafening sound of Trapper approaching almost deafened the exit gates being opened. Getting to his feet he winced at the pain as he forced himself to run towards the direction. Ignoring the stomping feet behind him. 

This however proved to be a mistake as not even two feet from where he escaped he suddenly felt the blade pierce his back. Causing a whimpered cry to escape as he fell down onto his stomach. Groaning all the same, he expected to be picked up but feeling the foot on his back. He gasped as he realized what was really in store. 

The first blade across his back caused a withering cry to escape. The next ones following in union becoming numb as he fell limp. Dead. 

\---------

Respawning back at the camp, Dwight sighed as he realized he was mostly alone. Besides David, who seemed to be punching a tree. It seemed like everyone else was still within a trial. Glancing at David for a second the British brawler just sneered at him. Causing Dwight to lift up his hands in apology as he walked away. Back in the woods. It was rare for him to have a moment to himself. Usually the Entity claimed him for each trail back to back. Especially lately. 

So perhaps being mori'd was nice. Gave him a moments breath. As he walked he heard noises, moaning. Confused it didn't register to him at first what it most likely was. Instead thinking someone was hurt. However when he rounded the corner only to see....

So it turned out Claudette and Jake weren't in a trial. "Oh my gosh!" Dwight gasped stepping back as the other scrambled and yelled in embarrassment and a bit of anger. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dwight apologized. Quickly turning and racing off. His face a beet red as he tore away from them. 

Finding a fallen log and a good distance away. He sat down, running his hands over his face as he tried to force himself to calm down. Well that was embarrassing. He didn't look forward to seeing them again. Knowing the exchange would be... awkward. With his luck though he would be back in another trial before then. 

In fact the others were probally back by now and the Entity was getting ready to grab them once again. Least most of the survivors had something to look forward to when they got back to the fire. Most of the survivors paired off by now. Feeling a pang in his heart, Dwight sighed as he pulled his glasses off. Deciding to clean them as he ignored his feelings of loneliness and inadequacy. A snap from the trees behind him caused him to whip around. Scrambling to put on his glasses again, as he tried to see what it was through his blurry vision. 

He could see movement but by the time he had them back on it was gone. Feeling nervous, he got to his feet again. Suddenly a pencil once again rolled towards him. Causing him to gasp and scramble back. "Hello? Who's there?" He called out loud. Staring at the pencil then back into the forest. Was one of the survivors pulling a trick on him. He wouldn't put it past Nea but this seemed a bit weird. 

"Its not funny." He mumbled, pushing his glasses on more correctly before nervously stepping forward. Looking down at the pencil though, he found it was different. Lifting it up it glowed similar to the blight. Its tip a light orange. Mesmerized, he stared at it before coming back to himself as he realized. 

It had to have come from the Entity. Or at least something in this realm. Wary he looked around again, but nothing stirred not even the crows that seemed to be constantly watching them. Deciding he had enough of the woods. He was about to head back to the fire when he felt the familiar pull that was about to drag him into another trial. Pocketing the pencil as the fog consumed him. 

He blinked back the darkness as he started to become more aware. Haddonfield... great. Looking around he was close to Myers house and decided to head there. Keeping an eye out for any approaching killers. As he climbed the steps he could sense other survivors nearby working on a generator in view of the road. Dangerous for them but good for him cause that meant they were more likely to be spotted while he worked on the one in the house. 

Spotting it he quickly got to work. His fingers working mechanically as he adjusted and fixed the generator from the inside. So far whoever the killer was, was being quiet. More then halfway done, Dwight kept sparing quick glances still not seeing anything. Soon the two on the generator on the road went off. Following a few seconds later by Dwight's. Getting to his feet, he quickly turned to leave. Heading down the stairs and running out of the house. Surprisingly nobody was around though. 

Which didn't make any sense. Deciding to head over to the other two survivors he recognized Quentin and to his awkwardness Claudette. He only met her eyes for a moment before he quickly adverted them, "Anyone know who the killer is?" He questioned. Quentin shook his head although looked thoughtful while Claudette just shrugged. 

"I don't know." She sighed before pointing. "There is two generators over there and hopefully whoever the third one is. Is working on another." She figured. Dwight nodded as together they all started to walk towards it. No sooner did they start on another that they heard a scream from the distance. 

"Sounded like Jeff." Quentin commented. Still working on his side of the generator. Dwight nodded keeping an ear out to hear for another sound. It sounded like Jeff only got hit once. Hopefully he would be able to...

"Ahhh." Dwight whined feeling a blade pierce his back as he let go of the generator accidentally causing it go off. As he watched one of the Legion tear past him. Managing to stab Quentin who quickly had turned to run before racing over to Claudette. 

Most survivors knew better then to stay together when fighting a Legion. So turning Dwight took off, feeling sorry to leave Claudette to the killer. Running back towards the completed generators. He hid back in Michael's house as he ripped at his shirt. Mending at the wound. Feeling the Realms power at work as the bleeding seemed to calm. He was still hurt though and wincing he stood back up. 

Hearing Claudette scream out. He winced but instead of turning towards her he decided to run back up the stairs. Knowing there was always a chest up here. Sure enough he found it and searching through it. He hoped to find a med kit but instead came across a flashlight. Sighing but knowing it was better then nothing he picked it up. Testing it before turning to leave. Just as he heard Claudettes ear-splitting scream. His vision able to see her hanging from the distance. 

Despite this suddenly a third generator popped. Leaving only two left to do. They might still be able to win the challenge. Quickly getting out of the house. He moved as fast as he could to wear Claudette was hanging. It seemed he wasn't the only one as Jeff came running around the corner. Not bothering to be quiet as he lifted Claudette up. Freeing her both quickly moved away from the hook. Just in time as the Legion came around the corner swiping at where they once were and frenzying to catch up. 

Dwight knew he would be able to see him unless he hid. So looking around he ran into the other house. Crawling into the locker just as he heard the others cry out. Hopefully he was quick enough and holding his breath he waited. Clutching the flashlight against his hands as he just listened. To his surprise though he just heard Claudette scream again. His vision alerting him that she was on the hook once more. 

Not good. Figuring now would be a good time to help. Dwight pushed against the locker but to his surprise it didn't budge. "What.." he whispered still to afraid to make too much noise. Trying to push more against the locker he still found it stuck. Even when he pulled back and threw his body against it. Eyes wide, he patted along its doors. "What? How." He gasped. 

A few more failed attempts followed before Dwight just rested his head against it. Hearing the shockwave go across the realm. No doubt it meant Claudette had died. Feeling a tinge of guilt he cursed as he hit against the closet doors. 

No sooner did the shockwave finish though did the closet suddenly swing open. Letting him walk out. Stumbling he fell onto his knees in surprise before looking over at the locker. He never had anything like that happen before. Getting to his feet, he continued to stare at it before going to walk. Figuring he mind as well find a generator to help finish the map. To his surprise though he realized something at that moment. Looking down he realized the wound from earlier was gone. 

How? How did he heal? He thought only Nancy could heal like that. Disturbed but not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. He ran towards where he figured a generator was just as another one went off. Followed by another scream from Jeff again. Ignoring it for the time. Dwight went back to the generator. Relieved to be useful again to his teammates at least. 

Soon Quentin appeared next to him. The boy walking over warily, "How come you couldn't get Claudette?" He questioned. No doubt they must have seen that he was nearby. Dwight paused though, unsure how to explain it. 

"I was trapped." He said deciding on truth. To his surprise though Quentin seemed unconvinced. 

"Is it cause you saw her and Jake together?" He questioned. Dwight was startled and ended up messing up the generator. Hissing as it exploded in his face. Quentin just stayed on, unbothered by the display. Hearing the sound of Jeff going down. Dwight looked over that way before back down at Quentin. 

"I'm not the one with the flashlight." He said tiredly. 

Dwight nodded before heading towards where he heard Jeff go down. Unnerved by what Quentin said. Did he really think he would let a teammate just die? Especially something petty like that. Also... how did Quentin even know? Was he stalking him or something.

This all ran through his mind as he crouched down behind the fence. Hearing Jeff groan as he was suddenly thrown on a hook. Trying to stay crouched and out of sight. Dwight saw the Legion leave and figured now was his best chance. Running over to Jeff, he was already in struggle as Dwight arrived. Lifting him up, the Entity's claws seemed to brush against Dwight instead of just returning to the hook. One even seeming to nuzzle against him. Soon though Jeff was off the hook and it broke under his weight. The Entity's tendrils disappearing with them. 

Jeff grunted a thanks before he quickly turned and ran. However Dwight reached up with his hand. Touching his cheek. Wondering if he imagined it. No sooner did he wonder this before he suddenly felt a blade in his back. Causing him to cry out. 

That was enough to get him to run as he attempted to escape the small killer. Finding a nearby downed pallet and leaping over it. Forgetting that the Legion could do the same. In this mistake he felt the blade sink in again as he fell down to his stomach. Groaning. The pallet breaking behind him was his first warning as the killer approached. Being lifted up Dwight panicked as he attempted to struggle. A glint in his pocket getting his attention as he spotted the pencil. They were near the hook and remembering what Laurie tried to teach them. He grabbed the sharpened pencil. Jabbing it into the Legions neck. The killer crying out as it dropped him inches from the hook. Dwight stumbled back surprised it worked, hearing the last generator go off as the exit gates powered. 

"Ah fuck. What was that?" A feminine voice whimpered. This gave Dwight pause before he could run to the gates. His expression falling on the killer. Who was... bleeding? 

From where he stabbed her the wound was gushing blood. A golden hue injecting a poison inside her as she suddenly collapsed to her knees. Dwight was transfixed as he watched this. He had never seen a killer hurt before, stunned yes but hurt? He also never heard them talk. 

In a frenzied motion, the Legion girl finally managed to pull the pencil out. Throwing it aside as she struggled up to her feet. The door was now open and not willing to stay any longer Dwight turned and ran. Arriving at the gates, it seemed Quentin and Jeff already left. Looking back once more at the entrance, he half expected to see the Legion girl but nobody showed up. Deciding not to test his luck he turned before exiting the trial.


	3. Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews! I am planning on continuing this. I have it all planned out and I hope you enjoy.

Respawning in the camp, Dwight was surprised to find most of the other survivors there. It seemed only Nancy, Laurie, Meg and Feng were unaccounted for. This was rare indeed and he didn't get to enjoy it much before Jake suddenly walked up to him. "What's your problem, Dwight?" He demanded. 

This confused him as he looked at the quiet boy in shock. "Wh- what do you-" he started before Jake continued. 

"Everyone here says you just let Claudette die." He explained. Looking over Dwight noticed Quentin and Jeff looking over a bit awkwardly. 

Before he could explain himself though Claudette herself stood. "No it's fine. I'm sure you tried." She said calmly looking over at him. 

Dwight nodded figuring she seemed more willing to listen perhaps he could tell her what happened with the locker. "I hid in a locker-" he had started before being cut off as David started laughing. 

"Ha! There it is. Dweebt just hid in a locker, aye. Too scared to save 'er?" He demanded. 

"No that's not what I..." 

"The killer wasn't near me the whole time. He had left." Claudette said, sounding disappointed. 

"I tried. I was-"

"Scared." Jake interrupted. Looking away from Dwight. Seemingly pissed as he walked over to Claudette holding her gently. "Or maybe jealous." He mumbled. 

Now that was low. Dwight was not jealous of them. Especially not to sabotage or hurt them. "I was stuck." He tried again but Claudette waved off his excuses seeming upset as her and Jake walked off. Dwight watched them leave feeling helpless. Trying to look to the other survivore for help. Laurie at least seemed like she was attempting to rectify the situation. 

"Its okay Dwight. We all get scared sometimes." She offered. 

"I wasn't.." 

"Speak for yourself. One of my friends on a hook, I don't give a bastards ass." David cut in. Soon back and forth happened between all the survivors but Dwight decided he'd rather just be quiet. Nobody was going to believe him anyway it seemed. Disappointed he sat down, staring at the fire blankly. Touching the ground to brace himself he was surprised when he felt something hard and wet. Sparing a glance down, he saw the pencil. Still covered in blood, but the tip still sharpened. 

Gasping he quickly looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Considering the rest were busy still in their argument, Dwight tightened his hand around the pencil before getting to his feet. Hiding it from view, "I'm going for a walk." He called, being ignored like usual as he turned to walk into the woods again. 

Once far enough away from the camp, Dwight pulled out the Pencil to look more carefully at it. It felt warm to the touch. Its light that it gave off almost intoxicating as he stared at it. Blinking he looked away. Wondering back to that trial. He had hurt a killer. For all he knew he killed her, it, whatever it was. 

The idea of killing someone, even a killer caused his gut to clench as he held the pencil tighter. "Oh god." He whimpered. Shaking his head before seeing something at the corner of his eye. 

His notebook? Upon further glance though he realized that wasn't the case. Although it was a new notebook. Its pages clean and untouched. Opening it in awe, he once again found himself tensing as he looked around. Realizing where it must have come from. 

He was once again met by silence besides the crows who watched him diligently. Whoever it was clearly wanted him to write. Giving him a pen and some paper. He didn't really know what to write although he had to admit he was frustrated. Perhaps a diary? 

With that in mind he sat down. He wasn't sure what kept leaving him these gifts but so far the gifts didn't seem cruel. So he mind as well use them. Maybe the Entity was impressed with. 

Deciding to write the trials events over in his train of thought. His eyes became transfixed as he watched the golden ink spread over the paper. You'd think it would be hard to read but that wasn't the case. As he continued to write he felt himself getting tired. A yawn escaping him as his eyes grew heavy. Without even meaning to he found himself falling asleep. The notebook falling against his chest while the pencil stayed balanced in his fingers. 

The minute he did though, did the forest change slightly. The claws coming from the ground to wrap around him. Mimicking what happens in end game. But no piercing blow happened. Rather a softened claw, its shape changing becoming more soft and rounded as it petted his face gently. A crow going off caused both beings to start however as the Entity quickly pulled away. Just as Dwight blinked awake, rubbing at his eyes. Just as Bill of all people arrived. 

Confused, Dwight got to his feet, forgetting about the pencil as he gave the other an awkward smile. "Um hey, Bill, what are, you doing here?" He asked, still blinking away the tiredness in his eyes. 

Bill just shifted the cigar in his mouth before gruffing out a reply. "Tapp and Kate found some food. Figured you had a right to it too. We all do." He said, sounding angry about something. Dwight realized the others probally didn't want him to go get him. So they were still mad at him. 

Although his stomach growled at the thought of food. Unlike popular belief they actually did need to eat and drink here. The water was easy but a bit dangerous. It was Adam who learnt that south of the camp was the killers. They seemed to roam the forest. Anywhere with fire though the Killers couldn't approach. If one was found by a killer, usually they would just be brutally killed and found themselves respawned at the camp. 

Considering how often they all die. Most just took it as a reason to be more observant in the woods. Especially when out looking for food, water or herbs. The buddy system was in place but it was rarely followed. 

"Thanks Bill, uh let's head back?" Dwight offered. Just getting a grunt for a response as Bill turned to leave. Thankfully he didn't notice the notepad and turning Dwight decided to hide it under a nearby Bush. Figuring he would find it easier later, he decided to keep the pencil. After staring at it for a moment. 

Returning to the camp most people seemed to be in better spirits. All talking and laughing amongst themselves. Dwight however froze in surprise at the smell. Meat? Walking into view he finally saw it. Two rabbits, roasting over the fire. And around it, strawberries? 

When Bill said they found food he was thinking those edible sprouts they ate once. Or maybe even that soft bark. But this, this was actual food. "Dwight!" Ace called out. Grinning before waving him over. He seemed to be sitting next to Bill and Tapp. And after a moment Dwight walked over to them. 

"How is that possible?" He questioned pointing at the fire. 

"All luck my friend." Ace teased. Displaying a strawberry before throwing it at Dwight. "I found a whole bush of them, and Kate and Tapp here bagged those bushy tails." Ace laughed clearly in great spirits as he ate his own strawberry. Eyes squeezing shut at the taste. 

Dwight grinned before following suit biting into his own. The explosion of favor enough to make him gasp. It seemed like years since he ate something that didn't taste like dirt. The sweetness overwhelming for a moment, a light blush overcoming his face at the crazed reaction. "Think this is the sweetest strawberry I've ever had." He gasped. Everyones excitement getting to him as he grinned, feeling giddy. 

No piece of the fruit was wasted as he licked at his fingers. Looking back at the fire as David suddenly stood. It didn't seem like it was for a reason so Dwight looked away this time looking around. Now this was surprising. Everyone was here. "Everyone is here." He said out loud, just realizing this. 

"Yeah kind of weird. Maybe the Entity is rewarding us?" Tapp said, although unlike the others he looked nervous. Dwight kind of agreed. This didn't make sense. Why would the entity be nice to them? Dwight then thought of the pencil the creature had given him. Which he still had within his pocket. Looking down at it he was reminded of the trial. 

"Do you... think we could kill a killer?" He asked quietly. So only the three could hear. 

Bill scoffed at that before shaking his head, "If I could I would. A cleaver to unarmed is a bit of an unfair fight." Bill said, eating his own strawberry. The lines around his face softening for a moment. 

"Yeah, unless I find a gun or a knife of my own in one of those chests. Think its smarter just to run." Ace admitted. 

"Okay but uh what if you did. Do you think the Entity would be pleased or angered?" Dwight asked hurriedly. 

"Where are these questions coming from?" Ace responded again. But Tapp looked at Dwight warily. The detective thinking it over. Before he could ask though a cheer rose from behind them. 

"To the survivors!" Someones voice rang out. As they pulled the rabbits off the fire. A mixture of excitement rising amongst them as they ripped into the flesh of it. They didn't really have a knife or anything so they just spread out pieces that they ripped off. 

Dwight was excited at first but watching it suddenly made him feel sick. Were they being rewarded for him possibly killing someone? He felt faint for a moment as he took a step back. "You okay, kid?" Tapp suddenly questioned. Holding out his hand to steady him but Dwight just waved it off. 

"I'm... I'm fine. I'm.." a quick glance at the fire before he shook his head, "I'm not hungry. Thanks.. thanks for inviting me." He said giving a small smile. 

"Hey, wait where are you going?" Ace questioned. But Dwight ignored them as he walked off. Away from the fire. Away from them. Nobody made to follow him at least. Although a few watched him go with a mixture of surprise. 

He walked until he started to feel a bit tired. Sitting down on a discarded log, his hands rested on his face as he let out a soft sigh. Movement in front of him however got his attention. Afraid it was a killer he stood quickly. However instead he saw a mass of the same tendrils and claws. Each one of them looking at him. Terrified he watched them move closer. Before one leg stabbed into the ground in front of him. Glowing the color of the blight before pulling back. From the ground a tree started to form. In an instant a full bloomed apple tree was in front of him. 

In the same movement, one of the softened rounded claws of the entity moved up. Grabbing and pulling off an apple before gesturing it towards Dwight. 

Dwight just turned and ran away.


	4. Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really love reading them and seeing what you guys think. I think maybe this book will have 8 chapters based off of how its planned out. Hope you all like the conclusion. And please keep leaving comments. They fuel me.

The days started to blur together after that. The trials once again started up but in them they just kept getting weirder. Despite not wanting to be around the others. The Entity never seemed to bother him when he was with the others. It seemed to respond though by putting him in every single trial. 

Dwight couldn't even get his breath back before once again he found himself in another trial. He felt starved, tired, thirsty. How many trials had he done. As he reformed he blinked away the sun spots in his eyes as he looked around a western like area. He had never seen a place like this before. Which could only mean one thing. 

And sure enough an unfamiliar female came rounding around the corner. Spotting him her eyes widened before she stumped towards him. "Where are we? What.." she stammered but Dwight quickly held up a hand to hush her. Hearing the sound of a killer approaching. "That locker. Get in it." He whispered urgently. She seemed confused but no doubt she could hear the heartbeat as well so she quickly listened. While Dwight decided to quickly walk up the stairs hiding behind a beam. 

As he did a tall cowboy looking man walked in. His eyes glowing white with wispy hair along his head. That wasn't what got Dwight's attention though. Rather the gun the man was holding, a large spear being able to be seen at the entrance. Suddenly the man looked up and Dwight tried to flatten himself more against the wall. He could hear the man do a small sneer like sound. His jaw making a cracking sound as if going back into place. 

Soon the sounds of steps started but it was leading out of the building. Once the heartbeat subsided Dwight quickly moved. Heading towards the locker and gesturing for Zarina to come out. She did, eyes wide, as she stumbled away from the doorway he just left at. "Who was, where.." 

Usually Dwight would be more patient with new people but at the moment. He was too tired and hungered to even think straight or help. Why was it him who always found the new ones. "Shh, theres no time to explain. We need to get out of here." He warned her. Looking up he figured there would be a generator up there. "Follow me." He ordered. Quickly moving up the steps. She hesitated for a moment before following him. Although she kept talking.

"I was in a prison cell. I saw..."

"You're an inmate?" Dwight interrupted. 

"No I was following a story. But when I opened up the brick.. it.. it." She stuttered. 

Dwight sighed before quickly turning thankful they weren't outside just yet. "Hey hey it's okay. I promise I will explain more later but right now, we need to get out of here." He explained. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes hardened. 

"Y-yes your right. How do we do that?" She asked in determination. Dwight smiled at her determination before quickly stepping outside. Sure enough there was a generator. "Get on one side of the generator. You need to keep pushing in the prongs, tighten the wires, rehook them. It comes with practice but it's the only way. The generators power the door. If the door is open we can escape." He explained. She nodded at his words before quickly moving down. Doing as he said. 

Surprisingly she hadn't messed up yet and the two worked quickly. However a gunshot echoing across the map and a scream caused them both to freeze. Zarina accidentally blowing up the generator. "Ah, what was..."

"Just keep working!" Dwight warned. Just as a generator went off close to wear the gunshot sounded. It sounded like only one hit at least. This killer was new. So they all might still get out. Finally with one last connected wire they finished and theres sprung to life. 

"Now we get the doors?" Zarina questioned. Just as another scream from the same person sounded. David. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the direction it came from. 

"No, it's not enough power. We need to find another generator." Dwight explained before seeing one at the beginning of the road. Kind of in the open but it seemed the killer was the other direction. 

"Follow me." He ordered. Going to the edge before jumping off. Grunting as he did so and ignoring the tingling in his feet. After a moment Zarina followed leaping down next to him. Just as David screamed as he was put on the hook. Them both being able to see his aura in the distance. 

"Omg is he..."

"He'll be okay. There is four of us. The fourth one in the trial should be nearby to save him." Dwight explained. Although seeing her confused look he sighed. Right, new person. Feeling even more exhausted then he already was he decided to take a moment to explain. 

"Do you believe in god or the devil?" He questioned. Gesturing for her to follow him to the generator. She followed but looked confused at his question. 

"I believe there is something out there yes. Whether a god or something else. I wouldn't know." She explained quietly going to work but looking at him with a bit of anxiety. Still glancing over at where David was hanging. 

"Well, you are in a place with something else. We call it the Entity. There is 21 of us. 22 now if we can count you." He explained. As they worked on this generator he just went through everything he could think of. How he was the first. How there is many killers and realms. Some of the other survivors when she asked. He finally caught her name, Zarina, and he gave her his. Which seemed to make her more relaxed. 

Soon the generator was done and so was his story. David was off the hook but no other gens went off which meant the two on the other side were still busy. Or at least that's what Dwight thought before he caught the glimpse of the gun. Moving quickly he leaped into the way. Just as it shot off. Aiming at Zarina but instead piercing Dwight due to his quick thinking. 

Gasping as he erupted into pain. He fought against the chain as the man started to reel him in closer. "Run Zarina. Find another gen." He ordered. She looked scared but listened as she ran off. Just in time for Dwight to get too close as the mans blade at the top of the gun pierced him along the side. Crying out in pain, he quickly turned to run. Hindsight leading the cowboy back to the building where they did the first generator. Wanting to keep him away from where other survivors may be. 

The man followed and Dwight could hear him reloading behind him. Gritting his teeth and unable to stop the whines of pain. He quickly ran into the room. Going upstairs planning to leap off if he went to shoot. He was about to do just that but his reflexes weren't as fast as they usually were. Just before he jumped he felt the spear pierce his back. Causing him to cry out in pain as he once again was dragged towards him. Panic had him pulling at the chain but nothing worked and soon he felt the mans blade pierce him again. Downing him with a groan. 

He didn't even try to crawl away. Too tired and hurt to make the effort. As the man picked him up. Dwight could see the nearby hook so when the guy picked him up he didn't even bother fighting. As he felt the familiar hook pierce his shoulder he let out a loud cry before just hanging limp. 

At the same time a generator went off. His mind felt muddled as he hung there. Barely even able to focus around him. Usually he was more aware on the hook but he felt so hungry and starved. Would he finish this trial and another one would immediately start? The idea of that made him sob before he bit back anymore sounds by biting his lip. 

"Please... I need a break..." he whined, not sure if he said it out loud or in his head. He must have said it out loud though cause suddenly like he was in struggle the claws appeared. Piercing him quickly as it killed him once again. 

As his body went limp Zarina watched hidden in the bush, eyes wide as he was carried up into the sky. Unshed tears in her eye as she quickly turned and ran away from the area. 

\------------

Waking up Dwight, blinked tiredly, expecting to see the light of the fire. But instead he was just surrounded by darkness. Confused he blinked more awake before flinching. The tendrils and claws of the entity were all around him. Pulsing, the cave like room he was in, pulsing in the blights glow before dimming. 

"Where... where am I."

"It seems my Master really likes you." A voice cut in instead. Jumping in surprise, Dwight looked over before spotting an unfamiliar man. The guy near a globe like object and looking through a book. 

"Who..." 

"You are very interesting Dwight. I perhaps can see why it chose you." He noted. Ignoring the question and setting down the book he had been reading. Dwight however was even more confused. Although grew alarmed as the man pulled out a syringe.

Stepping back he bumped into one of the tendrils that quickly wrapped around him, embracing him. As a few others came and nuzzled against him. The man gave a sardonic grin before quickly injecting Dwight in the neck. Causing him to cry out. He didn't know what to expect but the feeling of energy returning to his body was not it. 

The tiredness that plagued him starting to vanish, as well as the hunger he felt. "Better?" The man questioned. 

"I erm, yes." Dwight mumbled, blushing before trying to get out of the tendrils that still had him surrounding. Hugging him and letting out an almost purr like sound. 

The man however ignored Dwight at this point as he walked over to what appeared to be a room within the cave. Gesturing, Dwight had no choice but to follow as they walked into what appeared to be a bedroom. The Entity still following, not leaving Dwight alone. Dwight was trying to think over who this could be though. 

"Vigo?" He questioned, getting a raised eyebrow from the male. "Alex?" A laugh sounded from him at that question. 

"You may simply refer to me as... hm.." he looked around as if considering what would be a good name. Clearly not going to give Dwight his real one. "Rift." He finally gave. 

Dwight wasn't exactly fond of the clearly fake name but reluctantly nodded. "Um, Rift..." another push to get the tendril away, "Where am I?" 

"You are within Edo. Hes brought you here to.. rest." He said with a grin. 

"Edo... wait the Entity?" 

"Ah is that what you call it? Whatever the name. The Entity as you so put it has brought you here. Should be thankful, you are its chosen one after all." Rift stated reaching out and poking Dwight on his nose. 

"Chosen? What do you mean?" Dwight questioned. 

"You'll know soon enough." Rift responded cryptically as the area around started to shift. "See you soon, Dwighty."


	5. Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for the review. It honestly makes my day reading your comment everytime. I'm really happy you guys like this story. And I'll try to do a chapter a day at least. Today's is a long one but things are starting to pick up.

As Dwight blinked away the spots in his vision he found himself respawning in front of the fire. The survivors around him immediately startling. Usually they spawned at the edge of the fire and had to make their way over. Not reforming right there. A few looked at him in surprise most notably the new girl. Who seemed shocked at his return. "I- I saw you.." she stammered, so Dwight looked away. He was still a little disoriented and dealing with a fresh survivor was not what he needed right now. 

"Why'd you die right away?" Ace questioned. So he must have been the fourth in the trial. Dwight just looked at him blankly before shaking his head. Now that he was back with the survivors he felt off. In fact everything felt off. Everyone walking with a faint yellowish glow like the bond he usually saw in trials. Although it never worked near the fire. 

"I don't know. I was on the hook and before I could even struggle or anything it killed me." He explained. Thankfully they seemed to believe him due to the fact that Zarina saw it all. And she confirmed that he didn't try to get off the hook or anything. As she explained her side, Dwight stayed quiet, keeping his meeting with Rift and the Entity to himself. Mostly just cause he still had no idea what they meant. He needed time to think it over, write out his thoughts maybe. 

Considering most figured he must still be exhausted. Despite feeling like he could run a marathon. For the first time in Dwight's life he lied. Faking a yawn that turned real before giving a sheepish grin. "I uh need to sleep. I'm sorry, I'm finally not in a t-trial I need to rest." He explained. He was always bad at lying and through his explanation he stuttered and avoided eye contact but thankfully they just took it at face value. Most knowing that he was telling the truth. He had been in trials for days straight, he needed rest. 

Although a few watched him leave in concern, no one made a move to follow. 

As he made it to his spot in the forest, Dwight shivered before sitting down. Finding the notebook and pulling out the pencil. Weirdly enough though he could still see the survivors at the camp. As well as other ones returning. It was distracting at first before shaking his head he looked away. He had to be imagining it. Writing down what happened in his journal, he suddenly froze as he saw what appeared to be two forms approaching. Again through his weird permanent bond now. 

Jake and Claudette. 

They still hadn't truly forgiven him for the incident although they were at least on somewhat speaking terms. That didn't mean that Dwight wanted to talk with them at the moment. They had hurt him by not believing in him. So quickly hiding the journal under the bush. He pulled his hands under his face, as he curled down against the ground. Feigning sleep as they arrived. 

"Dwight?" Claudettes soft voice rang out before she seemed to spot him. "Oh he's sleeping. Perhaps we shoul-" Claudette started but Jake just grunted before walking over to Dwight. Kicking him lightly on the foot. 

Dwight mentally sighed. Seemed like he wasn't going to get out of this then. Shifting he made a show to rub at his eyes. "Jake? Claudette?" He asked pulling his glasses off briefly before looking at them. A trait he had learned pretending to have been asleep with his father. Since he naturally squinted without glasses. Made it seem sleep related. 

Putting them back on though he didn't move to sit up and after a moment Jake and Claudette sat down in front of him. It was awkward between them as they just stared at each other. Finally Dwighg couldn't handle it much longer as forcing a smile on his face he tilted his head, "Is there something you need?" He questioned softly. 

"Y-yeah." Jake said stuttering. Now that was new. He always seemed so sure of himself. Dwight noted before Jake continued, "We wanted to apologize." He finally admitted. 

This. This was not what Dwight expected when they approached him. Eyes widening, he finally shifted a little to focus more intently on them. It didn't seem like a prank and truth be told, Dwight really hoped it wasn't. He wanted to trust them again. And he wanted to feel trusted in return. As they spoke he listened and for once when he told his side of the story they didn't jump to conclusions. 

"The locker was jammed?" Jake questioned. He didn't think that was possible but he believed Dwight as he explained it. When he first got mad at Dwight it was out of fear and anger. But it was a few trials ago when David called Dwight a coward that they realized... it wasn't true. Dwight was one of the first survivors, and even at the first match. He was the one that said they had to work together, survive together. He wouldn't have left Claudette. And now all they could do was apologize to him. 

Dwight meanwhile was surprisingly relaxed as he talked with them again. The conversation eventually shifting to the couple themselves. Which flustered Jake, especially when the usually soft spoken Claudette teased a gasped cough out of him. Dwight felt warmed watching them. But soon it was short lived as a call of a trail started. Dwight tensed expecting himself but instead it seemed only Jake was being brought in. 

The guy sighed before standing up, "See you soon babe." He said softly. Reaching over and kissing Claudette. Who nodded as he disappeared. Now alone she looked over at Dwight. 

"Will you sleep near the fire again?" She asked hopefully. Usually a survivor just slept near the fire. Perhaps the survivors finally noticed how distanced he had seemed. The fire was warmer to sleep near but truth be told it felt like months since he became more distant from them. 

A sigh escaped Claudette which made him realize he hadn't responded. "Sorry, I- yeah I will but I think I need a few more moments out here before I do." He explained. She seemed surprised by this as she met his eyes. Quickly averting his gaze, a hand landed on his shoulder which forced him to look back up. 

"I'm sorry we never noticed how much we hurt you." She said, her eyes surprisingly watery. Dwight quickly moved to comfort her. Not one to let anyone cry, especially over him. 

"Its okay! It's not your fault its mine. I'm just happy we are friends again. Right we are friends?" He asked needing his own confirmation. 

She chucked before wiping at her eyes, "Yes, we are friends." She assured. Dwight smiled at that before pulling her into a small hug. 

"I'm really happy for you and Jake." He murmured getting a nod from her. A few more soft words were spoken between the healed friends before she started to walk away. Dwight starting to frown as this time he couldn't dispute it. 

He could see everyones aura. 

"Fascinating isn't it?" A voice sounded from behind him. Whipping around he was face to face with Rift. Who seemed to to have a book up to his face. Reading something, and after a moment Dwight recognized his notebook. 

"Hey wait- uh ho-"

"How?" Rift teased as he flipped the page on Dwight's journal eyebrow raising as he read a few things. 

"Stop- stop reading that." Dwight interrupted instead. 

"You are desperate for love aren't you. Funny I think if you actually paired off, my Master wouldn't have liked you as much." He noted, grinning as he read something else. This was too much for Dwight as with a burst of confidence he reached out before taking the book back from Rift. Clutching it to his chest while Rift just shrugged looking off towards the fire before back at him as if bored. 

"You can see them can't you. I always find it amusing how you humans mutate here. You're desperate need for attention and others made you be able to find them no matter what." He noted, walking over before running a hand over Dwight's shoulder just like wear Claudette had touched earlier. Although Rift was cold to the touch, Dwight's skin feeling chilled where the man had touched. 

"W-why can I see them now." He asked. Stepping away from Rift to keep an eye on him. He didn't exactly trust whoever or whatever this was. 

Rift just shrugged, bending down and picking a piece of grass. Moving it over his fingers. Dwight catching sight of a ring before Rift looked back up at him. Before his eyes the blade of grass started to change glowing like the blight before falling back into the ground. "I told you Dwight. You are special. My Masters chosen one." He explained, a soft smile on his face as Dwight felt the feeling of a trail about to start. This time he knew for a fact he was one of them. Distracted he gasped as Rift suddenly stepped closer. Injecting him again in the neck with something before the guy stepped back. 

"Oh this match is going to be interesting." Rifts voice rang out before Dwight disappeared completely. 

\----------

Clutching his neck, he recognized the red forest. Specifically the temple of Purgation as he spawned near the north side. He quickly saw what appeared to be David of all people. A soft sigh escaping him before he walked over to where the Brawler was. Joining him as they reached a generator. His neck still burned and his hands felt numb but otherwise whatever Rift had injected him with. He didn't feel to much else off. 

Screams sounded a few yards down. And glancing over there, no sooner that he did that Feng went down. Causing his eyebrows to raise in surprise. "That was fast..." he commented. 

"The bastards not picking her up." David noted. Just as another female voice rang out. This one Claudette. Dwight bit his lip feeling his heart start to hammer as he went back to working on the generator. David however moved away heading over to where the downed ones were leaving Dwight on the gen. Silence followed and a few more screams, Dwight's generator went off but he was kind of uncertain what he should do. Claudette had been downed in that time and David clearly injured. 

After a moment the sound of Feng being hooked echoed through the trial. As well as David's cry. Three down and only one generator done. This wasn't a good sign. Dwight would have to try to save them. Moving towards where they were all down. He could see his downed friends through bond as well as finally getting a glimpse of the killer. 

Legion. 

His eyes looked hopeful for a second. Realizing he perhaps didn't kill her. But after a moment he realized this one was male. He had sworn Legion was female. The mask was different too. Was there more then one? 

Moving cautiously, he made it over to Claudette without being seen. Deciding to leave David considering the proximity of the killer and the fact that David could usually get himself up. As for Feng, to risky to get her off the hook yet. 

Healing Claudette, he was almost done when the killer finally turned and saw them. He suddenly broke into a run just as Dwight finished mending her. Stepping back Dwight ran away from the swipe. Forgetting a minute that he had to block Claudette. Thankfully it still missed and she started to stumble away. Legion made to follow before stopping. Suddenly turning to regard Dwight. 

Killers were known for their red stain but to Dwight's shock it faded. As a choked out 'you' sounded from the mans voice. That was enough to send Dwight running as he quickly tore away from them. Just as David got up and ran to the hook. Unhooking Feng just before struggle. Dwight saw all this through bond but even despite this the killer kept chasing him. They didn't get far before a blade collided with him. Causing him to cry out as he risked a glance back. Usually this would be when a killer was cleaning his blade but The Legion was doing no such thing and soon he felt another blade bring him down. 

Crying out in pain, he gasped as he suddenly felt a kick. That sent him sprawling over to his back. Now this, this was new. Biting back the tears that threatened to escape from the new shock of pain. He suddenly realized that someone was talking. "It was you! You were the one in that trial. Julie said it was the dweeb. I didn't... I didn't.." Dwight groaned before risking a glance over at the unmasked Legion. 

To his surprise a young boy stared back at him. He couldn't be much older then a graduate. Although the boy looked haunted and angry. The anger making Dwight flinch as Legion snarled and kicked him again. Pulling out his knife, and sitting down on Dwight pinning him as he raised it up. "I usually like a fast frenzied kill but for you I'll take it nice and slow." Legion purred. 

Dwight's eyes widened, as he started to struggle. At first it did nothing but after a moment the Killer hissed before being able to be knocked off. Nearby stood Feng holding a flashlight, meanwhile Claudete ran over and instant upped Dwight with her med kit. "Hurry." She whispered. As together they ran off. Feng trying to stay in view of Legion. To their surprise though he ignored her bait as he just started to follow where Dwight and Claudette went. 

"You can't run from me. I'll find you dweeb. You killed her. Now I'm going to kill you again and again. I'll kill all your bitch ass friends too." The Legion taunted. Dwight felt sick though at his words. Both at the threat and at the sudden realization. 

"No... no no no." He gasped. Claudette turned to him in alarm as she realized what was happening. 

"Dwight please no, this isn't time for a panic attack." She gasped holding onto his arm as he suddenly collapsed to his knees. 

He killed her. He had killed someone. The heartbeat was getting louder or perhaps it was his own. Claudette kept pleading before suddenly she rushed off. No choice but to abandon him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered over and over again. Suddenly crying out as a blade cut into his calf. Being forcefully kicked down as the other stood above him. 

"Found you, you little bitch." Legion growled. Dwight felt numb though, his body reacting on it's own as he fought against the others grip on him. Feeling a blade connect with his shoulder as he manage to deflect it slightly. This only seemed to enrage the killer on top of him. "I'll kill you!I'll ki-" Legion suddenly stopped as from the ground sprouted claws. Legion had hesitated for a second before snarling and slicing at the Entity. 

"Its not fair! It's not fair. You stupid demonic whatever! They always come back when they die. We kill for you. Why!" He snarled being quickly overwhelmed as the Entity started to stab at him. Piercing his leg before stabbing through his stomach. 

"No!" Dwight found himself screaming. As the entity went to deal a killing blow. To his surprise it listened, poised and ready to strike as the Legion fell to his knees. Clutching at its stomach where it was struck. Angry tears running down his face. 

"Why was she not allowed to come back?" He whimpered. Reaching into his jacket before pulling out another mask. Dwight recognized it as the mask the other Legion had worn. The entity was now focused on Dwight but his gaze remained on the slowly dying killer. The other bleeding out and staining the leaves. 

"Don't let him die please." 

Don't let someone else die cause of me. Dwight thought, pleaded. To his shock though the Entity then chose that moment to stab the Legion through the chest. The man having lunged at him with a sudden burst of speed. 

Dwight just remained numb however as he watched him go limp. The blade falling to the grass as the Entity pulled the killer into itself. A light causing the body to rise upwards. Like a sacrifice. Like clockwork suddenly the ground erupted nearby. Revealing the other survivors as they were caught in an endgame trap. Dwight realizing they had watched this. Before watching all three die around him. 

Shocked and eyes wide, Dwight sobbed before falling down to his knees. He wasn't bleeding anymore. He was completely healed. He flinched however as a softened tendril reached out wiping away the tear on his face and accidentally leaving a bit of blood. The tendril still dripping with the blood of the Legion. Dwight just watched numb as the entity continued to swarm. Wanting to touch but surprisingly pulling back when Dwight jerked away. 

An unnatural sound escaped it and after a moment Dwight realized it was whispering. Although he couldn't make out what it was saying. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Feeling another panic attack setting in. His breaths became labored as he curled inwards. Vision starting to go black just as he felt the Entity wrap around him. That enough to collapse him into bitter unconsciousness.


	6. Pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late Chapter update. Didn't have the muse for a few days. But now I'm back and hopefully will be back on schedule. I also have another fic planned for once this one is over. 
> 
> Also trigger warning, this has a dubious consent as in no real consent scene in it. Yes this is the chapter with that scene. For those that dont want to read this. I left an easy way to avoid the scene. 
> 
> Anyway, like always comment and leave a like! A few more chapters to go. Thanks for reading!

When Dwight opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to find himself back in the area he was before. Neither was he too shocked to see Rift nearby, placing a broken key in a box. Before the box glowed and disappeared from sight. The light nauseating and causing Dwight to groan. 

"Oh? Look who finally woke up." Rift called in a sing song voice as he walked over to Dwight. Dwight however felt tired and disoriented as the other approached. He didn't even fight as Rifts unnaturally cold hands reached out cupping his chin and looking him over. 

"Le' go..." Dwight mumbled, reaching out a hand to push him away. Rift just raised an eyebrow but listened as he let him go. Stepping back. 

"As you wish, oh favored one." Rift said, raising his hands before grinning and walking away. Eyes looking into a glowing orb. This getting Dwight's attention as he stumbled over. 

At first he couldn't tell what he was seeing but soon shapes appeared in the orb. Soon he recognized his friends. Gasping he moved closer, "What is..."

"They are looking for you. You know, guess you aren't as unpopular as you thought." Rift mused. The orb suddenly closing as he turned his attention back to Dwight. "Before we do that though. Think it's time for your final dose." Rift mused. 

"My fi-" Dwight started before yelping as in a sudden movement Rift leaned forward. Injecting Dwight again in the neck by that syringe. Gasping he stumbled back before clutching at his neck. 

"Ow. What is this? What do you keep injecting me with?" Dwight asked rubbing at the spot as he stepped away from Rift warily. Finally asking the question he should have asked awhile ago. Not like he expected Rift to answer and the sardonic smile didn't help much. 

Angry, but not sure where he could go in this weird realm. Dwight just went silent as he continued to rub at his neck. This time feeling different. His eyes blurring slightly as he took small shuddering breaths. "Hm so it's not killing you right away. Guess Edo did have some sense for choosing you." Rift mused. This made Dwight look up again but Edo just seemed blurred as if he didn't have his glasses on. Frowning he shook his head before flinching as he felt a hand on his shoulder before suddenly his glasses were removed.

"No I can't see wit-" Dwight started before his eyes widened in alarm. With the glasses now off of his face, his vision seemed normal. Or perhaps that wasn't true. It wasn't normal it was heightened. His focus being able to see even small pieces. Like the area around him was a checkered board. Each rock, chair, etc just a piece made to move around. Licking his lips he continued to glance around. Oblivious to the man that was observing his reactions in interest. 

\-----------skip------------

As Dwight looked around though he saw the slight light that singled the Entitys approach. As the claws started to form around them. Startled as one formed right next to him he went to stumble away but before he could a claw wrapped around his leg holding him in place. This was followed by the sound of whispering again but this time Dwight had more of an understanding of the 'words' it was saying. 

The Entity didn't speak in words in a traditional sense. More like a wave of emotions being shockwaves into your body. Emotions it learnt from survivors. So when Dwight felt the shockwave of lust, he tensed in confusion. Even as the claws moved up on his body crawling underneath his shirt and caressing his skin. Meanwhile Rift just stepped back, watching the exchange with a blank expression on his face. "Don't fight Dwight. You are the chosen one. Relax."

Dwight however just tensed more as he felt the claws wrap more fully around his body. Resting along his cheek and pulling his clothes aside. "N-no don't." Dwight gasped, eyes widened in fear before he squeezed them shut. 

The whispering started again, giving him waves of calm but still the overwhelming feeling of lust. And even love as a rumbling sound started from within the Entity. Dwight would have found it fascinating if that wasn't followed by a softened tendril reaching into his pants and wrapping around his flaccid dick. 

Gasping, he attempted to push it away before his wrists were suddenly grabbed and ripped away from the movement. His heart clenched in fear as he bit his lip. "N-no please... please let me... ah.. let me..." Dwight started to plead before being cut off as the tendril started to move. Stroking up and down. The feeling causing electric shocks to move through his body as the Entitys voice kept sending lustful thoughts at him. The impulse battering at the already exhausted male. As he started to give in, head going limp as a stuttered moan escaped him.

This one sound seemed to excite the Entity more as more tendrils started to form. One forming at the entrance of his mouth before pushing inside. The feeling numbing his mouth and sending a drugged out feeling throughout his body. Pushing along his disassociation as he moaned again at the feel. Eyes becoming lidded and heavy as his hips started to rock. Wanting more. The head poking against his ass, only caused a moment of fear. Before another numbing burst was sent through the tendril of his mouth. Causing him to relax as only a grunt escaped him as he was penetrated the other way. 

Face reddening, he felt dizzy with lust and confusion as he was penetrated in and out. The pace on his body quickening as some tendrils hardened. The feel of them piercing into his body and stabbing into his ribcage, only a moments pain before once more the calming drug interrupted. Causing him to ignore it as the claws dug into him. 

Was he even breathing anymore? Dwight couldn't tell the sensations in his body becoming so distant. His mind separate from his body as he escaped into the recesses of his mind. 

What was happening? 

Did it matter? 

All that mattered was the floaty good feeling he had at the moment. His own release breaking his medative state for a moment as he cried out in lust and pain. The claws digging into his ribcage tightening before he suddenly felt it. A liquid seeping into him. From anywhere the Entity held him. Being pushed inside of him as the tendrils hardened turning into claws as they suddenly pierced into him. A garbled cry escaping him as he collapsed. 

\------------end------------

The ground felt cold under his feet. As Dwight started to come too. Hearing panicked voices above him, he whimpered as he cracked one sensitive eye open. Becoming face to face with a familiar female face as Meg gave a relieved look down at him. "Guys over here!" She called. 

No sooner did she call out that more footsteps approached. Dwight didn't really have the energy to stay awake much longer though and after a moment he passed out once more. 

When he woke again, it was to warmth. This time he was more aware as he looked over at the fire. His vision a bit blurred as he tried to take it in. Frowning he realized his glasses were back on but before he could take them off a gasp sounded. "Dwight!" Claudettes voice clearly sounded. Hands coming to wrap around him as he was pulled into a hug. 

Confused he didn't fight the attention, even as more voices sounded. "Gave us quite a scare there kid." Bill's gruff voice sounded. It was if hearing that voice caused Dwight's senses to expand. 

And without meaning to, he could see around him. The yellow glow from his bond expanding out. Showing six people near the fire. However one was surprisingly marked in red. Which caused Dwight to turn his head towards whoever that was. Voices were talking but Dwight couldn't hear them as he focused hard on the red aura. 

He could feel... emotions. This one was fearful, wary, angry, distrustful. Narrowing his eyes, he focused harder before a person finally seemed to take form. Feng. 

Finally looking away from her. Dwight looked around instead at the others. 

Ace. Claudette. Kate. Bill. Yui. 

He could feel them. Feel their emotions. A mixture of relief, hope, dread, worry. He felt a hunger for a moment as he caught onto a sudden new rush of fear. As new people arrived. Four new ones. Survivors of a trail. Or perhaps not?

They still tasted of fear. Of death. Of...

Suddenly Dwight felt jarred out of his thoughts as he forcefully looked away. Terrified for a moment but hiding it as he refocused on the voice above him. "Dwight? Dwight? It's me Claudette. Come back to us, honey. Please..." she said, he now realized there was a hand in his hair petting him. Looking up his vision started to clear as her features reformed. 

"Claudette?" He whispered. Causing a relived gasp to escape her as she pulled him close into a hug. After a moment he hugged back not missing Fengs movement as the girl stood and walked away.


	7. Pt. 7

Things actually seemed to go back to normal after that. At least for everyone besides Dwight. Although to everyone else he seemed normal if a bit shaken. A few asked him what happened but he just shrugged. Saying he didn't know. Which honestly he didn't the whole event was so funny and, hard to explain. Better just to leave it unexplained. 

It had been a few days in the realm. Or at least what passed for days. He stayed by the fire, around his friends although he still felt distant. Even now as David as all people sat down next to him. "Y' alright there?" He questioned. Dwight just shrugged, David was still a bright yellow so it hurt to look at him for too long. 

"Fine." Dwight said curtly. He felt bad for his distance though so offering a small smile at the other he attempted to lighten the mood. "Or as fine as you can be in this realm." He whispered. 

David offered a small laugh in solidarity although he seemed troubled by something. "Back before you dissapeared. The killer said somet'ing." David said, looking serious again. "Did you kill one of them Dwight?" He questioned. 

Dwight flinched at that before looking down at the ground. Wishing a trial would just take him now or something to avoid this awkwardness. "Yeah... I didn't th-" 

"We can kill them!" David suddenly announced in excitement instead though. "How did you do it? Did you kill that other one too?" He asked enthused. Getting up and cracking his knuckles. As if daring the Entity to take him into a trial. 

As he did so a few more people returned to the campfire. Apparently a four person escape of Bill, Laurie, Meg and Zarina. Dwight waved as they approached although looked at David worriedly. Would he tell them. 

"We can kill them." David said without hesitation.

Apparently so, Dwight sighed, not really wanting to enthuse about murder. Getting to his feet he went to leave before he felt himself being dragged into a trial. 

Closing his eyes, he blinked them awake as they reformed in the corn field. Right near the barn. Familiar map and it seemed he didn't spawn near anyone. Shrugging he just walked over to the generator in the barn. 

He was half way through it when he heard movement behind him. Without looking though he recognized David. The man coming up to the generator next to him with a grin. "So how'd you do it?" He asked, getting to work quickly. Dwight felt himself get annoyed and almost slipped up. 

Feigning innocence though he simply responded, "Do what." He questioned. He could see what appeared to be Yui suddenly start running. 

"Kill a killer." David said with a matter of fact grin. 

"It was an accident." Dwight said. Feeling annoyed as David waved it off. The generator finished. Turning to leave, he saw Yui get smacked and decided not to go that way. Instead going left where he figured there would be one at the edge.

Instead of a generator though he spotted one of the glowing totems. Deciding to work on that. Working to pull it apart, David stood behind him. "So how did you 'accidently' kill her?" He questioned. Just standing there. Dwight narrowed his eyes, seemed like David wasn't ready to let it go. 

"I stabbed her." He said. As a loud crunching sound echoed through the area. Hex gone. 

"We stab them all the time. Why was yours different?" David questioned still not leaving him alone. Even when the sound of Yui going down echoed. 

'Oh chosen one.' Rifts voice ringed in his ear. 

"No idea. I stabbed her with a pencil and, she bled." He admitted. Another generator. Yui was hooked. 

"A pencil? Y' joshing me Dwight?" David questioned. 

"No, a pencil." Dwight said, not mentioning how it was blighted. Yui was still hooked. Dwight kept glancing over at her. Wondering if the fourth was nearby but he couldn't see them. What he did suddenly see though was a red shape approaching. Trapper, why could he see him though. 

"Its Trapper. Hes coming, go right." He warned. David looked at him confused for a second before following his directions. Dwight just kept following his movements. Being able to avoid him easy and deciding that he would go and save Yui. Since no one else was. As he approached her, he finally could sense the fourth. Just as they finished a gen. 

As he approached Yui though he found himself freezing. Her grunts of pain familiar yet the way his heartbeat quickened and the way the blood seemed to stand out crimson in front of her. That was too much. "Theres a trap to the left of me." Yui warned. Breaking Dwight out of his distraction. 

Nodding he finally walked over and pulled her off. Being careful to avoid the trap. David suddenly yelling out got his attention for a moment. Till Yui suddenly was snapping her fingers in his face. "Heal me. Before the bastard comes this way." Yui said urgently. 

Dwight just nodded, reaching out and attempting to patch her up. He'd never been so distracted though. Being this close to her the feeling he felt was strange, foreign even. A hungry desperate feeling. That finally faded when Yui was fully healed. 

"Thanks you doing okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dwight said and purposely ran away from where she was. Something was wrong with him. Something very wrong. Crouching behind a rock. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. Looking back down at himself he couldn't understand what was happening. 

Feeling his breath pick up, his hand immediately went to his mouth. As he felt himself getting close to a panic attack. 

"Really, going to panic in the middle of a trial?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Rift. Instead of being scared, Dwight felt a bit angry turning around he glared at him. 

"What's happening to me?" He demanded. 

"Your changing. Do you like it so far? I bet it's quite exciting to be you." Rift said.

"No I don't li- ah" Dwight was interrupted as a cleaver smacked him in the back. Wincing he looked up realizing Rift was gone before he broke into a run. Trapper was giving chase but Dwight went to avoid him. Heading for a pallet. He felt faster then usual admittedly and made it to the pallet easily. 

Trapper however stopped in front of the pallet. Looking at Dwight before turning and leaving. Confused he watched him walk off. Standing up he was confused before he realized something. He wasn't injured anymore. 

Looking down though he was startled. Where the blood was, was now a stark white instead of red. A generator going off brought him out of his confusion. However at the same time Yui went down again. Seemed like it wasn't her day. 

Against better judgement, Dwight started walking back towards her. Arriving just in time for Trapper to hook her. He knew he should have been paying attention to the killer but the Entity forming got his attention. Walking out of cover. Everything seemed to zero into that moment. 

"Dwight!" Yui called. Dwight ignored her though as he just walked up. The Entity's tendrils softening at his approach and moving to nuzzle against him. Unlike before the sudden touch felt good, making him gasp. 

A different cold touch though drew his attention. Feeling Yui's hand on his cheek, he seemed confused for a moment. "Dwight, what's happening to you?" She questioned still gasping a little. Hearing her voice though reminded him that she was on the hook. Reaching out through the tendrils. He managed to pull her off but the Entity didn't disappear. Still swarming around him as he just got down to his knees. 

He could barely focus. His mind feeling foggy and distant. Suddenly though he felt someone pulling at him. Getting to his feet he followed it automatically. Being pulled away from the Entity made him think more clearly. Hearing someone whimpering got his attention. Yui pulling him away. 

"Come on. One more generator." She said looking determined despite her injuries. Arriving at a generator. Dwight just followed her lead as he went to work. Messing up and causing it to blow but Yui stayed, so he did too. 

It didn't last long though as the heartbeat started to pick up again. Dwight tensed knowing what it meant but Yui stayed. They were almost done. In fact the gen popped just as Trapper appeared. Swinging and smacking Yui down. Gasping, Dwight stepped back expecting Trapper to go after him. Except the killer just stared at him. 

Neither moved for a moment, Yui just laid there looking at them both confused but not wasting the time as she attempted to bandage herself. Finally Trapper went to grab Yui only for Dwight to call out. "No don't!" He called taking a step forward. Standing above her. 

Trapper raised the cleaver as a threat but Dwight just stood there. Remembering before. It healed instantly. Trapper knew he couldn't touch him. A scream suddenly going off near the door got Trappers attention. Dwight recognized the scream as Adam. He must have been the fourth then. Looking off in that direction, Trapper didn't waste any time before leaving. 

Bending down Dwight moved to heal Yui finishing off the rest and helping her to her feet. She was surprisingly quiet although her gaze was locked on him. Hearing Adam get hooked Dwight looked off in that direction. Surprised to hear the sound of the other dying. Adam had already been hooked? How had he not noticed. 

"Come on, we're the only two left." Yui finally said after a moment. Dwight nodded following her lead as they made it back to the door. The trap was reset but they easily disarmed it. The heartbeat was just returning as the door opened. 

Not wasting anytime they both walked in and out of the trial. 

\-----------------------

The frequencies of Dwight's trials after that was rare. They still happened but each time he felt worse. Unable to focus. Not even hearing death hooks or hooked people in general. Healing and generators were next to impossible at times but he still attempted. Just alone now. 

The other survivors had started to stay away from him. Usually this would bother him but he didn't care. Most of the time he felt numb. The only ones that seemed to stay by him was Bill, Jake, Claudette, Zarina and Detective Tapp for some reason. 

The rest were neutral or some seemed... afraid of him. But for what reason Dwight didn't understand. 

At the moment he was at the fire. The group eating still, nothing good this time around. Tapp was next to him. Like he always seemed to be lately. Trying to give him food or water. Dwight really didn't feel hungry though so he just shook his head. 

"How do you feel today?" He questioned. 

Dwight shrugged. 

"Did you eat anything yesterday?" Tapp questioned again. 

Dwight shook his head. He didn't eat the other day either. He never felt like eating anymore. Or water. He didn't really feel up to talking either but here Tapp was, forcing him too. 

A sudden hand on his forehead startled him though, "What are you doing?" Dwight questioned. 

"You feel cold." Tapp said thoughtfully. 

Dwight just stood at this point, "Leave me alone." He muttered. Maybe that's another reason why most were avoiding him. He wasn't exactly good company lately. Walking away from the fire he decided to do just that. Walk. 

He wasn't too surprised when he saw Rift appear next to him. Everytime he was alone he appeared. Whether in a trail, the fire, sometimes he even took him up to his realm. Whatever that was. Seemed today though he was just going to be a pest. "Well aren't you cranky today." Rift teased. 

Dwight just ignored him, turning and attempting to lose him amongst the trees. It was impossible though. Rift was a persistent pest when he wanted to be. After attempting to lose him a few more times and failing, he stopped with a sigh. 

"What do you want." He asked tiredly. 

Rift just hummed as he looked Dwight up and down. "Think you are almost ready. Edo wants to have some fun with you a bit more till then." Rift said. That was another thing that kept happening. The Entity or Edo or whatever. Stabbing him and... doing that to him. After a while that stopped bothering Dwight too. 

Although, "Almost ready." He whispered. He felt like that should have scared him. Or made him ask more questions then he was. But shrugging he just held out his hand for Rift. 

He probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Might make an epilogue. Thanks for all that have been reading to this point. Might make another one depending if I get another idea. Always accepting prompts.


End file.
